


The End

by Deksin_Nisked



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deksin_Nisked/pseuds/Deksin_Nisked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slave rises up to take his rightful place as the Hero the world needs. Some people take offense to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

The sound of steel on steel fills the arena as hundreds of roaring spectators look on in awe. Their blades are a metallic blur, sparks flying each time they meet. As small mistakes are made both combatants receive small nicks and the crowd grows louder with each drop of blood that hits the dirt. With a deft flick of the wrist, Avaris sends his opponents weapon flying through the air just before running the man through the chest with practiced ease. 

“I win.” Avaris whispers in the man’s ear before he dies. He pulls his blade from the corpse of his opponent and lets the body fall to the blood soaked ground. The crowd is silent as he turns in a full circle, looking up at the horrified spectators.

“Is this the best you can do? Is this the best your city can offer me? Where is your honor? There is no glory in this!” He points his bloodied sword to the corpses littering the arena, each slain by his own hand one after another. “This was a slaughter. I am a Champion, I demand the respect I am due! Send your best, or send no one!” He declares as he throws the bloody sword to the ground and turns, walking from the arena with a sour look on his face and fire in his heart. They still didn’t understand.


End file.
